The Cat
MAO ZEDONG'S PET CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This article, , is under active construction! Coraline Wiki apologizes for the inconvenience. "No. I'm not the Other anything. I'm me." - The Cat meeting Coraline in the Other World The Cat is one of the major supporting characters of the story and is voiced by Keith David in the film. He appears and disappears at will and, with an unexplained reason, has the ability to speak in the Other World. Description The cat has the ability to seemingly vanish and reappear at will. However, this is never actually touched upon in the film, as his supernatural nature is heavily implied rather than being described outright. The only true indication of his enigmatic nature is at the close of the film, where he vanishes by walking behind a signpost and failing to reappear on the other side. In the book, the cat is implied even further to be some sort of otherworldly entity. He seems to understand the nature of the Other World in full detail, including its history and the terrible truth behind its facade. However, he does disclose some facts to Coraline Jones despite keeping most of this information to himself. Another feature he has in both media is the knowledge of secret entrances into the Other World, and when these passageways disappear through the acts of the other Mother, he loses a great deal of confidence. When the other Mother stated that she hates cats, it is implied that she and the cat are arch-enemies in some way. In the book, his knowledge implies he is as old as the Beldam herself, however old that may be, and that he serves as a natural counter to her. In both the film and the book, he both blinds and lacerates the Beldam in a bid to help Coraline escape with the Ghost's Eyes. In both instances, the cat survives. Appearance There is nothing specific described about the cat in the book other than the color of its fur and eye's; but in the film, however, The Cat's appearance is more distinctive. both of his ears are torn, for an unknown reason, the cat has charcoal black fur and bright blue eyes in the novel and has a quite lithe body structure. Other than that, its blue eyes contrast to the color of his fur. Personality In both the book and film, the cat appears to be sarcastic and ironical. He is initially impatient and sardonic towards Coraline for satirizing him and calling him a "wuss-puss", something he loathes with intensity. However, over time, he seems to get more attached to her. As claimed by Wybie, he is feral (despite saying that he also watches after it as well) and, as seen, he has a habit of cocking his head sideways. When in the real world, for both the novel and the film, he seems to act much more like a cat would, such as enjoying being petted and hunting, and then bringing what he'd caught to Wybie. But in the other world the cat's intellect is more of an intellectual level, he understands what others say and can respond to what was said. He responds by talking, like a human. While in the real world he just understands what humans say, while being able to only reply with body language. Quotes * Coraline: "Why does she want me?" Cat: "She wants something to love, I think. Something that isn't her. Or maybe she'd just love something to eat!" Coraline: "Eat? That's ridiculous. Mothers don't eat . . . daughters." Cat: "I don't know. How do you taste?" * "Walk around the world." * "No . . . I'm not the other anything. I'm me." * "I don't like rats at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm." * Cat: "You probably think this world is a dream come true. But you're wrong. The other Wybie told me so." Coraline: "That's nonsense. He can't talk." Cat: "Perhaps not to you. We cats, however, have far superior senses than humans, and can see and smell and . . . Shh! I hear something. Right over . . ." Trivia * Some fans of the movie and book believe that the cat may have been staying around Wybie because he was protecting him from the Beldam. The cat acts as a guide for Coraline in both the real world and the Beldam's world in the novel and the film. * It is explained in the book, that he does not need a name due to cats being able to "know" themselves and stating humans have names due to not knowing their sense of self. What this means is never explained in detail. * He has mentioned of coming into the Other World for awhile. How long he has been visiting and methods of entering is not known. *The cat may be a "Magical." character due to him teleporting from tree to tree in the other world, and him simply vanishing behind the Pink Palace Sign *He has the same Voice Actor as Sgt Foley from the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, The Arbiter from the Halo series, Captain Anderson from the Mass Effect Trilogy, The President in Rick and Morty, and Goliath from the Disney cartoon Gargoyles. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Allies